dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silverage Lucifuge Phenex
Silverage Lucifuge Phenex (シルバーエイジ・ルキフグス・フェニックス, Shirubaaeiji Rukifugus Fenikkusu) is a deuteragonist in Highschool DxD: Seven Sins. He is Ram Phenex's husband and a Devil recognized all over the Underworld as the strongest youth. Appearance Silverage is a tall, thin young man with ice-blue hair and sky blue eyes. Silverage wears a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a white undershirt and a red tie. He wears skinny black pants and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewellery on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers. He has a pin on his jacket. Personality Abilities/Equipment Immense Demonic Power: Silverage has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, with his power being way beyond the average for a high-class one, being able to significantly injure a Cadre of Grigori like Penemue. Immense Strength: Silverage is recognized as the strongest young Devil, being able to easily defeat a group of profesional Rating Game players. Immense Speed: Silverage is able to move at an immense speed, easily outspeeding Jin Lance. Sacred Gear: Silverage's Sacred Gear is the Longinus Canis Lykaon. It takes the form of a large black dog with 3 red eyes, acting as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from shadows or his body and can transform itself into a sword. * Sub-Species Balance Breaker: The Balance Breaker of Silverage's Canis Lykaon is Lucifuge Night Celestial Armour ( ), also known as the Demonic Armour of the Glowing Night Sky. Once active, the Dog God turns its body into shadows and covers Silverage's body, creating a dark as night armour. On this form, Silverage is able to create shadows that can cover dozens of kilometres and spurt out countless swords from them. Silverage always carries a large Dragon Slayer sword while on this form. ** Breakdown the Beast: Silverage's full power that is known as Lucifuge True Black Night Celestial Beast ( ), also known as True Demonic Beast of the Glowing Night Sky. His armour becomes organic, having forelegs, hind-legs, a jaw, a tail and Silverage's eyes with red sclera, and loses the black haze covering his body. Silverage's power on this state is comparable to that of a Great Satan and was enough to fright Azazel. Swordsmanship: Silverage is able to wield the swords he creates with Canis Lykaon. Magical Barriers: Silverage can create magical barriers to block incoming attacks. Cloning: Silverage is able create clones of himself in change of a part of his stamina. Flight: Being a Devil, Silverage can fly using his wings. Trivia * His appearance is based on the character Daigo Tsuwabuki (Steven Stone) from Pokémon. * He was born with his father's surname, being known as Silverage Erklight (シルバーエイジ・アークライト, Shirubaaeiji Aakuraito); however, after getting involved with the Devil society, he started using his mother's surname, being known as Silverage Lucifuge (シルバーエイジ・ルキフグス , Shirubaaeiji Rukifugus). ** After marrying Ram in Volume 7, he started using her mother's surname as a middle name. * Ion was originally going to be name him Silverado, he changed his mind after remembering the Chevrolet of the same name. * Silverage was planned to just be a recurring character, but since his character was so versatil, Ion made him appear more and more, untill he ended up overshadowing most of Ram Phenex's Peerage. Navigation Category:Ionliosite Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Longinus